sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Maldita Castilla
Maldita Castilla EX Xbox One PlayStation 4 Nintendo 3DS |genre = Side-scroller |modes = Single-player |platforms = Microsoft Windows, Linux, Ouya, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS |sound = Yamaha YM2203 }} Maldita Castilla, known in North America and PAL regions as Cursed Castilla, is an arcade action video game developed by Locomalito and released in December 2012. The game is primarily based on myths from Spain and, to a smaller degree, other parts of Europe. Maldita Castilla was developed as a tribute to the video games of the late 1980s, such as Ghosts'n Goblins, Tiger Road, Black Tiger, and Shinobi. The game was inspired by Amadis of Gaul, a sixteenth-century Spanish chivalric romance. Background Castilla is Spanish for Castile (a place of historic significance in Spain), while maldita, meaning "cursed" (also meaning "damned" or "maledict"), is used as an exclamation of anger at times of difficulty or danger.http://blogocio.net/entrevista-el-exito-de-039maldita-castilla039-ar-1049/ Development The game can be downloaded for free from the website of its author, Juan Antonio Becerra, who uses the pseudonym "Locomalito".Locomalito, el artesano del píxel The chiptune music was composed by Gryzor87.BSO Maldita Castilla Features The game has six levels, each of which culminates with a boss. Defeating the boss enables the player to advance to the next level. Each of the game's levels corresponds to an era of history, and each has four different endings that vary depending on the tasks performed by the player. Plot The action takes place around the year 1081, when an ancient demon hears Moura's laments for her fallen love and uses her tears to create a magic key, which unleashes demons into the Kingdom of Castile. King Alfonso VI of León orders Don Ramiro, Quesada, Don Diego, and Mendoza, to Tolomera to end the demonic nightmare that looms over the kingdom. As the demons get to his comrades, however, Don Ramiro must fight alone to rescue them and bring peace to the land. Reception Maldita Castilla was well received by Spanish press. The blog portal IGN Spain praised the game's demo.An indie espadazos Castile MeriStation and Vandal echoed these positive sentiments,Now comes the Spanish Ghost'n'Goblins, Maldita Castilla Maldita Castilla, a tribute to Ghosts Goblins with Spanish flavor and portal 3DJuegos gave the game a score of 8/10.Analysis: "Maldita Castilla" Lainformacion.com discussed the game's details and its use of Spanish culture.Don Quixote, El Cid and Zombies: 'Maldita Castilla' Spanish mythology converts into an action game It has been recommended as one of the best free online games by Coca-Cola Spain.est free online games: Maldita Castilla English-languageGhosts Goblins fans must download Maldita Castilla Throw classics like Ghosts and Goblins Shinobi into the cauldron, and out pops Maldita Castilla and French-languageA jeu de plateforme "à l'ancienne" chevaleresque et addictif sites have also echoed these positive opinions. There are several videos on YouTube with speedruns of the game, and the 2013 RetroMadrid fair hosted a championship.Mondo Pixel organizes the championship "Maldita Castilla" in RetroMadrid 2013 References External links *Maldita Castilla page *DeLaC Aventuras. Review and adventure material in Spanish Category:Freeware games Category:Linux games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Ouya games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Video games developed in Spain Category:2012 video games Category:Steam Workshop games Category:Xbox One games